1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust box which is attached to an electric tool such as a sander for the purpose of collecting dust particles, and also to an electric tool with the dust box.
2. Description of Related Art
A dust box is attached to a nozzle extending from a housing of an electric tool such as a sander, and utilized to collect dust particles, etc. to be discharged from the electric tool. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-244467 discloses a dust-collecting container (dust box) made of paper.
However, according to the dust box disclosed in JP 10-244467 A, a fragile paper bag is exposed without protection, so that the paper bag is likely to deform or break during its use. The dust box is repeatedly used by emptying dust particles collected in the dust box. However, the paper bag deforms easily during disposal of the dust particles, which causes inconvenience for its usage.
In view of the above drawbacks of the conventional dust box, the present invention seeks to provide a dust box which is less likely to deform or break even if a paper bag is used and is convenient for its usage.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to eliminate the above disadvantages, and illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantages and other disadvantages not described above.